Bloodtracks
by The iron whisper
Summary: Ebby (a katmiss) is just a normal girl. But poor. Very poor. Soon the Bloodtracks (hungergames ) will begin. She hates it. Nobody survived yet. If she'll be chosen, will she? But that's one of the problems. her family and friends seem to know more then they show. She has to find the one awnser of this question... 'What do they know...'
1. Chapter 1

Ebby Pov.

I look down, because I can't do this. 'come on, Ebby, you can do this' I say, whispering to myself. But I really can't do it. Fear fills my eyes. They get bigger when I think of the distance, but I can't go back. I'm way to far now. There isn't a way back, anyway.

Then I jump from the building. I scream ,like I would save the world by screaming and yelling, and when I scream like that, I scream very hard. I promise (actually nobody) that I would become a better person. Well, I know, deep inside, i would not even think about this promise if I'll survive this jump. Finally the elastic rope pulls me back up and I jump up and down a few times. When I get to my brother, finally standing on two feet on the ground I smile and say: ' this was the most worse school trip I ever had!' He laughs my favourite smile, you know: one corner of his mouth higher the then the other one. We walk back to the teachers, other students and 'the supervisors'. Ugh. I really begged them to let me go last. So I could see if it was safe. I'm not sure yet. I really was scared.

When we finally come home, I rush to my room, but before I could close the door, my dear and loving father called me: 'Ebbz?' that was his nickname for me. Everyone called me so and I didn't mind. I liked it instead. But I didn't want to talk to him right now, because of tomorrow. But when I heard the pain and sadness in his voice, I hurried to him. I didn't want him to be in such a pain an also not to cry, but those things wore easy to do for us after the heartbreaking news that my beloved mother had passed away. I think everyday of death. We were poor. Very poor. We sometimes got a bit money of our selfish ants and uncles. I hated them.

'I you ready for tomorrow?' he asked. Of course I wasn't. I would never be, but I didn't want him to worry about me, so I nodded. Tears filled his eyes and he hugged me. The only thing I could think about was his question. I found it very suspicious, he never asked me before, never had he cried. Odd, but I shook the thoughts away and hugged him back.

After dressing up I felt how tired I was, I lied on my bed thinking of the day, like I always did. My eyes almost shut to sleep when I felt something wet in my neck. Quickly I opened my eyes. I looked in the dark brown eyes of my brother. His eyes were red and I felt tears welling. He leaned over and whispered in my ear: ' I'll never ever dare to forget you, Ebbz.' He wiped my tears away, and smiled a little. When I saw his eyes again the only thin what I could think about is...

What are they hiding...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I went to the market to buy (or trade) some food for me and my family, but I couldn't keep my thoughts at buying food. I was just thinking about last night. They know something, that's for sure. But what? What do they know? Would it be to late when I would find out?

Suddenly I hear cheers and screams. I wish I knew why. And then my mind left me alone on the world again, finding out that I have missed a great deal for bread. Oh God! And I walk further. There are things you'll have to know about the Bloodtracks, with a capital b. First it is like: B-l-o-o-d-t-r-a-c-k-s. Like tracks of blood. A very long time ago a small group people, old and young, went to Jerusalem to pray there. On their way back they passed the night in a cave, a dark cave. A very dark cave, even for a dark cave. But they never reached home. So their family, the family of the lost people, went looking for them and they saw the same cave, the dark cave. Just in front of the cave they saw lush red spots. Blood spots. Every year the rulers choose a girl and a boy from the poor towns to solve this mystery. Because the rich people are too precious to spoil. They need them to go further with the world. They are too important. So that task rests on our shoulders. Maybe we are poor and weak (from the outside), but we are not stupid. And the rulers know that. But you would like to ask: why do they do that every year again? Well, nobody survived the Bloodtracks yet. We always find bones of the boy and girl at the edge of the cave. Everyone died or has been murdered. This al has to do something with me. And what they want to hide from me. I shake my head and go home with two rabbits in my hand. Dead rabbits.

I see my brother working in the kitchen and smile. That's typical my brother. Always off and down at the kitchen. As soon as he sees me he runs over to me and pulls me into a big hug. He has dirty spots on his face, because he was working with the oven. I see he wants to cry, but he tries to restrain himself and he succeeds also. I notice that I am staring at him and I smile at him.

They are trying to hide it from me again.


End file.
